There is an ever increasing need for using circular magazines in projectors normally using linear or bar-type magazines, to take advantage of the possibility of endless projection, for example. Considerable difficulties are encountered, however, in devising a circular magazine that can be fitted in the magazine guide of a slide projector using linear magazines. One of the problems is a slide lifting ramp that is used in linear magazine slide projectors to elevate the slides relative to the magazine at the slide change plane so that the slide changing device can move the slides transversely of the magazine without any interference from the magazine. A two-part circular magazine having an innner rotor with slide storage compartments and an outer stator encircling the rotor cannot be easily fitted into the channel-shaped magazine guide at the slide change plane in substitution for a linear magazine, because the slide lifting ramp prevents a circular magazine from positioning slides at a proper elevation for movement by the slide changing device, and from positioning the magazine rotor for movement by the projector's magazine moving device.
One previous solution for this was to make the slide lifting ramp movable axially along the magazine channel to clear a space necessary for mounting a circular magazine at the slide change plane. This was workable but rather expensive.
The invention aims at a two-part circular magazine constructed in such a way as to be mountable in the magazine channel of a slide projector for linear magazines without requiring movement of the slide lifting ramp and with the circular magazine being operable without changing the projector mechanisms for operating with a linear magazine. The invention aims at simplicity, economy, and convenience in adapting a circular magazine to a linear magazine projector, and the invention involves consideration and use of many structural features of a linear magazine slide projector in making a compatible circular magazine.